Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pendulum damper device and a lock-up device for a torque converter including the same.
Background Art
Torque converters are often equipped with a lock-up device for directly transmitting a torque from a front cover to a turbine. The lock-up device includes a piston configured to be frictionally coupled to a front cover, a drive plate fixed to the piston, a driven plate and a plurality of torsion springs. The driven plate is fixed to the turbine of the torque converter and is elastically and rotation-directionally coupled to the drive plate through the torsion springs.
Among the lock-up devices constructed as described above, Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-208774 describes a type of lock-up device that a pendulum damper is mounted on the engine side of the front cover so as to attenuate vibration. On the other hand, Japanese translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2012-523533 describes a pendulum damper device in which pairs of pendulum masses are mounted to the both faces of a pendulum flange configured to be rotated. Here, each pair of opposed pendulum masses is joined by pins axially penetrating the pendulum flange. Additionally, each pin is supported by a bearing while being movable within a cutout of the pendulum flange.